Death of a Loved One
by Firechild19
Summary: When Hiei is found dead, Yusuke and Kuwabara find the deed to a house that he owns. But why would Hiei own a house?
1. Chapter 1

So obviously I can't post chapter two until I've posted chapter one, so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the YYH characters, just the original ones along with my other friends.

* * *

_Kuwabara's prov._

Kuwabara was in high spirits as he walked into Koenma's office. He had just been to see Yukina and had lunch with her. When he got the message from Urameshi to meet him here, he had made his way over after finishing his lunch. Couldn't be that important since they had already taken out the Netherland guy, right?

As Kuwabara walked into Koenma's office and saw only Botan there, he knew he had been wrong. "Kuwabara, you have to come with me."

Uh oh, very wrong. "Where to?" He said as a bit of fear crept up his spine. "To Murkuro's. The others are waiting." Botan got on her oar and Kuwabara followed close behind and they traveled through the border between the worlds.

Botan walked right into Murkuro's home without knocking and Kuwabara followed hesitantly behind. Murkuro was sitting at a table with an untouched drink, Koenma standing next to her on the table rubbing her back. Urameshi was pacing until he looked up and saw Kuwabara.

"Where the hell have you been? I called you an hour ago!" Urameshi threw a punch at Kuwabara, sending him flying into the walls.

"Yusuke, control yourself!" Koenma barked.

"I didn't think it was that important. What's going on here?!" Kuwabara was in a slight panic, which enabled him to forget about the pain in his limbs from being sent into the wall.

"Yusuke, take him to the room." Yusuke silently turned and started walking down the maze of halls. "Urameshi, where's Kurama?"

Yusuke gulped. "With Hiei." Kuwabara felt more and more uneasy as they continued down the hall. He ran into Yusuke when he abruptly stopped and opened a door. Oddly, Urameshi didn't complain about it.

He just stood there with the door open. "Go in."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Kuwabara heard his voice almost squeak and immediately felt a twinge of shame. Yusuke shook his head and walked back the way they'd come. Kuwabara was more than a little tempted to follow, but steeled himself and walked into the room, sure he would be ready for anything he could see. He was wrong, very very wrong.

Kurama was slumped on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down, crying. Kuwabara almost ran to ask him what was wrong when he saw it for himself.

On the bed was Hiei, his shirt off and his pants torn. His torso was bruised badly, his neck slit and there was blood everywhere. No one had closed his eyes, so they just looked up, dead, like an unpolished ruby, never to hold expression again.

Kuwabara ran out of the room, searching for the nearest bathroom as he felt his entire lunch lurch forward. There was no way the little guy could be dead?

* * *

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I want you to go through Hiei's things. I don't think Kurama or Murkuro is up to it and I have to get back to the office." They both nodded at their boss's orders.

Kuwabara followed Yusuke again as he made his way down the halls, but paid close enough attention to tell when he was going to stop. They both walked into Hiei's room. 'Was Hiei's room.' Kuwabara reminded himself.

The room looked like it had never been used, set up like a guest room. The bed was twin sized and had a white comforter and sheets. All of the furniture was made of a dark wood, probably cherry. It was impeccably clean and it look like it had never even been seen before, much less lived in.

The only thing that seemed slightly out of place were the old leather bound books that lined the bookshelves. "Never thought of Hiei as a bookworm, how about you?" Yusuke joked weakily.

Kuwabara picked up one of the books and flipped through it, trying to imagine the little guy reading it. A paper slipped out from one of the pages onto the floor. Yusuke picked it up and glanced over it, half interested.

"Blah blah blah, as published by these records, blah blah, this house is formally yours. Wait, what?!" Kuwabara snatched the paper back as Yusuke stood there, very confused.

"Urameshi, this is a deed to a house in Makai. Why would Hiei have it?"

Yusuke grabbed the paper back and read over it more carefully. "Because it's his house, numbskull."

"But why would Hiei own a house?"


	2. Chapter 2

I've had the idea for this story a while, but it didn't really formulate fully until I was folding laundry and for some reason, I'm going to write the second chapter first just because that's what came to me. Here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I own none of the YYH character but I do own the others along with my friends Jessica, Emily, and Kristen. I also own the plot…

* * *

_Normal prov._

Despite the Victorian look to the house, a modern day garage was on the side and the gang could hear cheerful whistling from inside. This was going to make their job a lot harder.

The group advanced towards the garage and peeked around. They saw a figure struggling with a rather large comforter. Kuwabara, being such a gentleman, rushed to help fold it.

"Thank you so much." Came the melodic voice slightly muffled from behind the cloth.

"You're very welcome." He replied as she put the comforter down into the basket and stood up. She had purple hair with fading blue streaks running through it, eyes the same color, a sky blue and neon yellow striped dress and purple red heels, yet she still looked good. 'Very good,' thought Kuwabara as the others came forward.

"Hello Miss, we have come to represent the offices of Koenma and Murkuro. Did you know a man named Hiei?" Despite all his practice, Kurama's voice still quivered.

"Big head? Er…yea I used to know him. Why?"

"Are you the only one that lives in this house ma'am? What's your name?" Yusuke took over for Kurama since the poor guy looked like he needed to sit down.

"No I live here with my two best friends. It's not even my house, really. My name is Leeoyasha."

"Are the other two home ma'am?"

Leeoyasha was starting to get worried. "Why do you keep calling me ma'am?" She knew she didn't look old enough to be called ma'am.

"Uh, sorry. Are the other two home?"

"Yes."

"Could you go get them please?" Yusuke didn't want to have to repeat the message more than once.

Leeoyasha went into the house. When she came back out, she brought another girl with her. "Kai said she'd be right down."

The second girl was taller than Leeoyasha by a small amount. Her eyes didn't seem to have any color but sparkled strangely like diamonds. Her hair was straight and fell down her back, so black it shined blue. She wore overalls and a yellow tank top but was barefoot.

"Hello ma'am. Did you also know Hiei?"

"Even if I am older than you're family line probably goes back, I don't like being called ma'am, understood?"

Yusuke nodded, slightly taken aback.

"Yea I knew Hiei. What of it?"

At that time, the door opened and another girl came out carrying a laundry basket filled to the brim with undergarments.

"Leeoyasha, would you mind washing my underwear? I remembered to drop off my suits to the dry cleaner but completely forgot my underwear. Than I woke up this morning and bam, no underwear."

The second girl looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh as Leeoyasha asked, "What did you do Kai? Borrow some of mine?"

Kai sat down the basket. "Heavens no, I couldn't stand that butt floss you call underwear. I'm not wearing any."

As she stood and dusted her hands off, the second girl looked at her with an amused smile. "Kai, I'd like to introduce you to our guests. They've come from the offices of Koenma and Murkuro and are here to talk about Hiei apparently."

Kai's eyes went wide and she turned bright pink. "Oh my…I didn't realize…oh dear. Hello Kurama." Kai felt beyond mortified. This was not the way she had pictured running into Kurama.

Kurama was also blushing brightly. "Hello Lady Kai." He bowed.

"Hey, I see you trying to look up her skirt!" The second girl gave a wicked grin as Kai somehow went brighter, as did Kurama.

"I did…" "Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just teasing. Anyway, why don't you all come in?"

Kai stood back so that the others could pass into the doorway, mumbling to herself, "No thanks, I think I'll go dig a hole and bury myself." Before she got the chance however, Leeoyasha grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the house with the rest of them.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Urameshi and Kurama.

"I have several names, but you can call me Maboroshi." She said, giving a look to Kai and Leeoyasha. Kurama gasped slightly.

"What?" asked Yusuke as he looked to his green-eyed friend. "She's the third most wanted demon in Makai."

"Should we arrest her?"

Maboroshi gave him a disdainful look. "Do you really think it would be that easy?"

Leeoyasha stepped in at the moment to stop any forthcoming fight by putting a pitcher of lemonade on the table along with several glasses with ice.

"So what did you boys come to tell us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody but me has reviewed, but here's the third part anyway.

* * *

_Normal prov._

Yusuke looked weakly at the others, not wanting to tell them himself but realizing that neither of the two others would want to either.

Kurama took a glass of lemonade and sucked it down; yet, somehow, he was still parched as he set down the empty glass. He looked up and saw Leeoyasha give him a mixed look of amusement, worry, and confusion.

'Heavens above, this entire moment can't be real. It must be a dream. First off, Hiei, he can't be…gone. There's just no way," Kurama felt tears spring into his eyes and saw Kai lean forward worried, with a handkerchief. He accepted it and wiped his eyes. "Thank you."

'There was the other thing. There was no way possible that the real Lady Kai could be sitting across from him. Man, she was beautiful. And so nice,' Kurama handed her back the handkerchief and smiled feebly as their fingers brushed each other.

"Well we gonna sit here all day with no one saying a word?" Impatience rang through Maboroshi's tone.

Yusuke coughed uncomfortably. "Why are you ladies living in Hiei's house?"

Maboroshi shot him a look that could kill. "Because its mine."

Yusuke rose to the challenge, ignoring the fear in his gut. "His name is on the deed."

"Because I gave him the money to buy the land. My money, my design, my house."

"Why didn't you just buy it yourself?"

Maboroshi snorted scornfully. "Because at the time that this house was built, it was illegal for a woman to own land."

Yusuke pulled the deed out of his pocket and looked carefully at it. "The deed is only five years old." He said triumphantly.

Maboroshi snatched it from his hands. "Yes, because five years ago, this house was under a time warp that sent the whole thing back five hundred years ago."

Yusuke didn't know how to respond. Maboroshi just shook her head.

"How did you know Hiei?" Kurama asked quietly, looking specifically at Kai.

Kai looked at him and felt her knees go weak. She couldn't lie to those beautiful green orbs. "Leeoyasha and I met him through Maboroshi." She jolted from her chance as Maboroshi gave her an elbow to the gut.

"And how did you two meet?" Yusuke asked her directly. Maboroshi leered at him. "None of your damned business."

"I sense bad blood between you two. Are you two enemies now?"

"My, aren't you perceptive." Maboroshi remarked sarcastically. "I wouldn't say he's my worst enemy, but I'd put him with the top ten."

"So you'd have reason to kill him?"

"Yeah, I have loads of reasons to kill him."

Yusuke looked at her. "So you admit that you killed him?

Maboroshi looked at him like he has sprouted another head. "I said I would, not that I did. Hiei isn't dead, much as I'd like him to be."

Kurama put his head down and mumbled. "Actually, that's what we came here to tell you ladies. Hiei was found this morning…d-dead." He stumbled over the last few words.

Kai sat back, her face drained of all color. Leeoyasha sank to the floor, tears already coming to her eyes. Maboroshi sat there with her arms crossed and looked Yusuke in the eye. "Come again?"

"Hiei is dead. Murkuro found him on her doorstep this morning, his throat cut."

Maboroshi's sat there unmoving. It looked like she had stopped breathing. Kurama leaned forward and gently touched her shoulder. "Maboroshi?" She gave no response.

Kai shook her slightly. "Maboroshi?!" She called out, slightly panicked. The demon still gave no response.

Kai looked at her old friend carefully. "She's not here right now."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"I mean that she has escaped."

"Escaped? Escaped where?"

Kai shrugged, her eyes filled with concern. "Into her memories."

* * *

Okay, please review so that I know that somebody else is reading this besides me. Much thanks

Firechild19


	4. Chapter 4

I thank all those who left nice or constructive reviews. It was incredibly appreciated and the reason I didn't leave the story to dust. Here's part four, which I hope you enjoy. Depending on my mood, I might write two chapters tonight, but I doubt it…

Disclaimer: I own none of the YYH characters. In truth I only own Maboroshi and the plot. Kai is Kristen's, Leeoyasha is Emily's, and Auzrieal is Jessica's.

* * *

_Normal prov._

"What do you mean she's escaped into her memories? What the hell does that mean? How do you do that?" Urameshi shook the strange demon, hating to be confused. She still didn't move and her eyes remained unfocused, almost like Hiei's had looked…

"I mean that's she has gone into a sort of sleep, but unlike other people, Maboroshi doesn't dream; she remembers." Kai gently closed her friend's eyelids.

"How did Big Head die?" Leeoyasha's voice was barely over a whimper.

"Did he honestly let you call him Big Head?" Kuwabara asked. Maybe they were talking about a different Hiei; the one he knew certainly wouldn't have ever let anyone call him a derogatory name.

A faint smile came to Leeoyasha's face, bringing with it fresh tears. "He hated it but he never did anything to make me stop. Anyone else and he would've killed them. But how did he die?"

"We told you, his throat was slashed."

"By who?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Yusuke ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. These people didn't do it; he could feel it in his bones.

"We'll help anyway we can." Kai said. "I know you can use any of my resources and I'm sure Leeoyasha would allow the same thing." Leeoyasha nodded in agreement.

"Your resources?" Yusuke asked.

"This is Lady Kai, she is in control of the Northern Lands of Makai. Leeoyasha is the Princess of the Southern Lands." Kurama stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Wow, a bunch of big shots, huh?" Yusuke chuckled. "So how'd you end up with a felon?" He asked, gesturing to Maboroshi.

"We've been friends for hundreds of years."

"Hundreds? You don't look that old."

"Looks can be deceiving. You should know that of all people. You are the one that works for a baby, right?" Kai gave him a slight grin.

"Eh, you've got a point, I guess."

"Do you have any belongings of Hiei's?" Kurama asked.

"I don't think so but we can check. It would be best if only one came; Maboroshi would be angry if she woke up to find you all snooping throughout the house, but one supervised search should be okay." Kai stood up.

Leeoyasha nodded. "Kurama should go. As I understand it, you were his best friend, right?" She inputted quickly, before one of the other two could say anything. She knew about Kai's thing for Kurama.

* * *

_Kai and Kurama's prov._

Kai felt her ears go pink. Kurama turned towards her, a small smile. "I think that's a good idea." Kai walked down the hall and went up the stairs, Kurama following closely behind her.

"This is a large house."

"Four stories."

"Why is it so big?"

"Maboroshi always wanted a big house to live in. She grew up having to share a room with her half-sister that she hated."

"Do you know a lot of her past?"

"Yes, I was there. Why?"

"Not a lot is known about her."

Kai turned around mid-step. "Oh so you want to get information from me to report back to your bosses is that it?"

Kurama backed down a step seeing the anger flashing in her eyes. "NO! Not at all! I was just curious."

"Yeah, well I don't talk about her past. She doesn't like me too, no matter who you are. If she ever thinks you deserve to know, she'll tell you."

They continued to climb the stairs quietly for a few minutes. "Good Heavens, there are a lot of stairs." Kurama mumbled to himself.

"Like I said, four stories. And Maboroshi's room is on the top floor."

"Maboroshi's room? Did Hiei not have a room of his own?"

"Of course he did; he had the whole second story to himself. We each had a story, if you counted the underground rooms."

"Underground rooms?" Kurama reached the last step and looked at Kai.

"Yeah, if you count the rooms underground, there's actually five stories. It's Leeoyasha's level, so that the music doesn't keep everyone else up."

"Oh. But why didn't we stop at the second story then?"

"Because there's nothing there. Maboroshi threw all of his stuff out the window when he left…he was standing underneath."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Not a happy parting?"

"No. He left shortly after the deed was signed. We haven't seen him sense. Maboroshi always figured he'd come back when he was bored being Koenma's lapdog. She never expected him to join with Murkuro. Now I guess he'll never come back." Kai paused for a moment, wiped her eyes and shook her head. "Oh well, nothing I can do about it now."

She walked into a room and held the door open for Kurama. Kurama looked around, amazed.

The room was about the size of the banquet hall at the palace of the Southern Lands. The carpet was black and made him sink when he walked, leaving footprints. The bed was the largest he had ever seen, with a thick red comforter and black silk sheets. It was piled high with pillows of all sizes and colors. There was a desk and two dresser drawers. Two different doors led off into other rooms; a closet and bathroom, he'd wager. The walls were maroon and he looked up to see the ceiling as silver and it seemed to be sparkling.

"Are those diamonds in the ceiling?" He asked, awestruck.

"Yeah. Mar…Maboroshi likes her extravagance." Kai bit her lip at her almost-mistake. Kurama didn't even notice. "Yes, she certainly does."

He shook his head. "So if she threw out everything of his at him, what makes you think that there is anything in here?"

Kai shrugged. "I don't know. I just always got the feeling she kept some stuff for memories."

"Where do we start?"

* * *

_Maboroshi's prov._

**She stood next to her tent, bored out of her skull. She shouldn't have come here; she should have known they'd be stupid about having a girl in their ranks. Sexist pigs. **

**She sensed something and looked up. There was some guy walking among her camp. She hid herself quickly and watched him, assessing how much damage he could do. Why the hell would he come to her setting?**

**He was rather short for a man, wearing all black. His black hair had a strange white streak and stood straight up. He had a katana hanging from his belt and a bandage around his forehead. He must have sensed someone's eyes on him because he looked and almost caught her. His eyes were a burning shade of red. So he was a fire demon…that should prove interesting.**

**She stepped out, quickly throwing up the illusion of blue hair and tan eyes, taking quick aim and pinning him to a wall with ten daggers placed methodically, all before the human eye could blink. She walked up to him calmly. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"**

**He looked at her a moment, considering whether or not to lie. It would be pointless to; it's not as if she couldn't read his mind. But he didn't know that.**

"**My name is Hiei. The idiot up front sent me here. Supposedly we're going to be partners." He opted for the truth, though he didn't seem to please with the arrangement.**

"**They either think you're really strong or they hate you. Which is it?"**

"**A bit of both."**

**She grinned slightly and took out the daggers, making them disappear. He watched her carefully, memorizing every move. "And your name would be?"**

"**You can call me Hiko for now."**

"**Well I have to tell you, I didn't come here to be a thief again."**

"**Again?"**

"**I was raised by these morons."**

"**Ah. Why'd you leave them in the first place?"**

"**I didn't. They left me when I was five. I was too powerful apparently."**

**She looked at him with new interest. He might be someone worth getting to know, a worthy partner. "Then why did you come back?"**

"**I came to question the leader on if he knew the whereabouts of a certain demon."**

"**Which demon?"**

**Hiei looked at her, trying to figure out if he could trust her. "Why did you join?" He decided to change the subject. Fine by her.**

"**I was bored. Thought I'd see if there were any new tricks to the game. But they told me I couldn't come along if I didn't have a partner."**

"**Hence where I come in?"**

"**Aye."**

**He sighed. She looked him up and down. "What?" **

"**You have a strange aura." She looked at him closely. "What's underneath that bandana?"**

"**Why do you want to know?"**

"**Just curious, partner." Sarcasm rang through her tone. "It's a Jagan."**

**Her eyes widened a fraction. Definitely someone worth getting to know. "Implanted, huh? I've heard that's painful."**

"**It is."**

"**Who are you looking for? I could help you."**

**He looked at her with obvious suspicion. "Why would you do that?"**

"**Did I not mention before that I'm bored? Besides, gaining strong acquaintances is always a good idea, yes?"**

**Hiei betted he could trust her on that one. He could tell she was someone that had friends in high places. "Maybe I will sometime. For now, I'll sharpen up on my thieving techniques."**

**She gave him a grin and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, partner."**

**He shook her hand, but pulled back quickly as a spark lit from the touch. He looked at her to see what kind of trick she was playing, only to see her giving him the same look. He opened his mouth to ask, but a trumpet sounded in the background. **

"**Sounds like roll call."**

* * *

Well that was longer than I intended. Eh...I don't know if I liked it so much, but there it is anyways. Its summer so I'll be writing more, but a lot of the stories I write are of my character as she is now. Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not sure how this is going to go, but since I have nothing better to do, I'd figure I'd go ahead and write another chapter. Before I do, I would like to thank those that reviewed the other chapter. I wasn't expecting reviews so soon and it made my day, truly. Thank you very much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Maboroshi, to be completely honest. The other original characters are owned by my friends.

* * *

_Kai and Kurama's prov._

Kurama watched Kai as she looked around the room. "Something wrong?"

"Well, I hate to go snooping through Maboroshi's things without her knowledge of it. I understand that it's for a good cause, but I'm not sure if she'd let us if she were awake."

"Why not? Wouldn't she want to find Hiei's killer?"

Kai turned to look up into those emerald eyes. "To be completely honest, I'm not sure…"

Kurama sighed. "We could leave and just say we didn't find anything, I guess. I'd hate to lie, but I wouldn't want to mess with Maboroshi's privacy either."

Kai felt her respect for him go up and her heart beat in her throat. He was amazing; even though his best friend's killer might be found through clues in this bedroom, he was willing not to look because someone else might have their privacy trampled on.

Kurama looked at her and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kai blushed furiously. "Um…no reason, I was just thinking." She mumbled. "We should go ahead and look. I'll deal with Maboroshi later. Hiei deserves to have his killer brought to justice. And who knows, Maboroshi might surprise me and say it was a good idea."

"So where should we start?"

"I have to think. If I were Maboroshi, where is the last place anyone would look and I could keep easy watch over, but I wouldn't have to look at on a regular basis either…?" Kai circled around the room, thinking.

Kurama stood quietly, waiting for her to reveal the answer. He had full faith in her and her abilities to reach inside her best friend's mind. After all, he was like that with Hiei…or at least, he had been…"

"Ah hah!" Kai walked over to the bed and climbed on top of it, reaching towards the ceiling. Despite being rather tall for a female, her fingertips could barely brush the ceiling.

"Damned it!" She crossed her arms and glared at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Kurama asked as he moved over towards the bed and looked up at her.

"Maboroshi has a secret compartment there, but I can't reach it."

Kurama looked up but didn't see anything, no outline or door handle. "Are you certain?"

"Yes," she looked down at him. "I found it when I looked over the blueprints of the house a few years back. I know exactly where to put my fingers, but I can't reach. I bet if she had anything of Hiei's, it'd be up there." Kai sighed.

"Well…I could pick you up." Kurama blushed as bright as his hair, but he truly saw no other option.

Kai felt her face heat up and looked back at the ceiling, one to keep him from seeing, and two to try and think of another way. Her mind was a blank.

"I guess so. You'd have to be careful. The bed isn't exactly solid."

Kurama got up next to Kai and bent down, wrapping his arms around her legs, hoping that she couldn't hear his heart thumping.

Kai couldn't hear his heart, but she did hope that he wouldn't notice the goose bumps that had risen on her legs.

Kurama slowly picked her up, keeping balance. Kai reached her arms up and brushed over the ceiling until she found just the right diamond. She twisted it counterclockwise three times and heard a snap as the door came down. She jerked to keep it from falling on her head.

Kurama lost his balance and both of them came tumbling down onto the bed. Kurama tried to catch Kai, but she bounced off the bed and landed on the floor with a sickening thump.

"Oh my goodness, Kai are you alright?!" He panicked, but than heard a strange noise. Kai was laughing…hysterically, in fact.

"Leeoyasha always did tell me I was as graceful as an elephant in a china shop." She poked her head up over the bed, laughing. Kurama couldn't help himself; he joined in.

It took them a few minutes before they could regain control. "In order to get the boxes, we're going to have to do that same stunt; hopefully, it won't end the same way." She looked at him, grinning.

Kurama stood back up on the bed, spreading his legs and making sure he had sure footing, then leaned down to offer her his hand. "I'm ready when you are."

Kai accepted the given hand and pulled her self up to him. They just stood there for a minute, holding hands until she looked down and realized it. Kurama followed her gaze and blushed brightly. "Right, sorry." He picked her up, slowly going up.

Kai used her own strength and pulled her body partially into the hole in the ceiling. "Man, its dark in here!" Kurama chuckled.

She lowered her head out and gently pulled out a box that was luckily rather small and very light. "Okay, bring me down."

Kurama sat her gently back on her feet and they both sat down on the bed.

"So what's in the box?"

* * *

_Leeoyasha, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's prov._

Leeoyasha sat there rather awkwardly with the two detectives. She looked over to Maboroshi's unconscious body and shivered. She hated it when Maboroshi couldn't be woken up.

"So has anyone told Yukina?" She asked, breaking the tense silence.

"Um…no, we haven't made our way up to Koorime yet. This was our first stop."

"Why?"

"Because we found the deed to the house when we were going through Hiei's things. Murkuro wanted us to come and see if anyone lived her and give them the news."

"Oh. That was nice of her." Leeoyasha bit her lip. Kuwabara and Yusuke exchanged looks. "Something wrong? Besides the obvious, I mean?"

Leeoyasha shook her head and took the lemonade back into the kitchen, returning with a fresh batch.

She sat back down and remained quiet for a few minutes, thinking about something.

"So Hiei had a room there and everything, huh?"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. What an odd question? "Yeah, of course. He did live there."

"Oh." She sighed. 'Guess he never did plan on coming back.'

"Sure is taking Kurama and your friend a while to get back." Kuwabara commented in a gruff voice.

Leeoyasha looked up at the stairs half-heartedly. "Yeah."

All three nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard a moan. Maboroshi sat up suddenly and said "Lies!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other again. 'This is a house of weirdo's.'

Maboroshi leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She opened them back up and looked around the room. "Where's Kai and Kurama?" she asked Leeoyasha.

Leeoyasha bit her lip again, unsure if Kai would want her to lie or not. "They went upstairs to see if Hiei had any belongings left here." Yusuke saved her the trouble. Maboroshi raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word.

"Have a nice nap?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. Maboroshi ignored him and didn't say anything for a few moments.

"I need to think." She got up and went into another room, leaving the three there. She called back through the doors, "Leeoyasha, could you call and tell Auzrieal that I need her to take over for a few days."

Leeoyasha nodded and got up to make the phone call.

"Who is Auzrieal?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's Maboroshi's partner. Do you like brownies? I hope you like brownies." Leeoyasha asked rather randomly, or so it seemed.

"Um…yea, why?"

"Maboroshi cooks when she's thinking. She's probably making brownies. She always makes brownies when's she's thinking about something serious. I don't…" but she stopped suddenly and said in an official tone unlike the one the boys had grown accustomed to "Yes, I need to speak with Auzrieal. It's a matter of utmost importance."

She looked back at the detectives. "Like I was saying, I don't know why she makes them, but I'm not complaining." She grinned at them, but stopped and started speaking in that weird tone again. "Auzrieal, this is Leeoyasha. Maboroshi says that she's gonna need you to take over for a few days. Yes, thank you." She hung up the phone just as Maboroshi walked out of the kitchen with a batch of steaming brownies and Kai and Kurama came back downstairs.

"I've come to one conclusion. I want to see the body. Immediately."

* * *

Again, another rather long one. I might update a lot since it is summer and I've nothing better to do. I love reviews, they give me inspiration. Please send more! Thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so its seriously been over two years since I even glanced at this story. And I haven't written a story by myself since then, nor can I remember the last time I watched YYH. So you'll have to bear with me as I make my pathetic attempt to write again, as I used to.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Maboroshi.

* * *

Yusuke stared at Maboroshi for a full minute before he was actually able to respond. "You want to do what?"

Maboroshi sat the steaming brownies on the table, gesturing all around that they were meant to be eaten by the group. Kai and Leeoyasha immediately took up that offer. "I said I want to see the body. Like now. What's the matter, do you're ears not work so well?" The look she gave him dared him to challenge her.

Of course, hot-blooded Yusuke took that challenge. "Why on Earth would we take you, an admitted enemy of Hiei's, to view his body?"

Here Maboroshi paused; it wasn't as if she didn't have an answer, but rather she had one she didn't want to share. She lowered her eyes from Yusuke's face, as if mildly embarrassed by her answer.

"I don't believe he is dead."

Yusuke was only able to sputter unintelligibly at this; Kurama, who had been standing on the stairs behind Kai, took a step forward, his eyes showing doubt and without mistake a little bit of hope. Kuwabara, previously silent, managed to fill the void of noise in the room.

"What do you mean you don't believe he's dead? I've seen the body myself. So has Urameshi, Kurama, Mukuro, Koenma, Botan. I'm sure his body's been examined more then once. We're telling you, lady, the little guy is gone."

Kurama was the only person that moved, his eyes switching from Kuwabara's face to Maboroshi, a small part of him still holding desperately to that hope.

Maboroshi lifted her chin a little, as if still embarrassed but determined to stick with her opinion. "I believe that he is not dead, and will not be convince otherwise until I myself have examined the body."

Yusuke scowled. "Well why should we cater to your wishes anyway? You aren't our boss; if anything, we should be arresting you from all accounts."

Here a small grin crept onto Maboroshi's face. "Because I know more about Hiei then any other living person. Besides, I assume at that woman's home you found little to nothing of his belongings; nothing but the deed?"

Yusuke was forced to nod in defeat, at which the grin grew wider on the woman's face. "Then I am the only person that has anything of Hiei's. You'll need those to track him down."

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "We don't need to track him. You need a hearing aid lady. He's dead, laying in a bed at Murkuro's." The words came out harsher then necessary, and he looked around the room apologetically as fresh tears sprung to Leeooyasha's face and Kurama swallowed hard.

Maboroshi didn't respond, but merely shook her head. "If he is dead, which I severely doubt, then I'm probably the only person that can track his killer."

By now Yusuke was getting pretty tired of all her claims. Mockingly, he repeated her words. "I'm the only one that can find his killer, I'm the only one that can track his body, blah blah blah. Look, we don't need you. Surely, as long as you and the girl were gone Kurama, you found _something_?"

Kurama frowned a bit, nodding slowly. "A box, in a secret compartment, in Maboroshi's room." He hung his head as if ashamed of having gone there without permission, so he missed the sharp glare that Maboroshi gave Kai.

The brown haired female opened her mouth to apologize, but Maboroshi just shook her head, a dark expression settling across her features. This was obviously not the time to discuss such matters.

Yusuke tapped his foot impatiently. "And what was in the box?"

Kurama looked to Kai and then to Yusuke. "Nothing. Nothing was in the box." Maboroshi smiled triumphantly.

"So you see, you need to take me with you. Very simple, so much so that even your small brain should be able to process it." Yusuke glowered at Kurama and then shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. But don't cause any trouble; Murkuro is already grieving pretty strongly."

A flicker of a shadow passed over Maboroshi's face, though no one saw it; the shift in her mood and the crackling of her aura as it turned darker however, was picked up by Kuwabara.

"Eh, Urameshi?" He whispered. "Shut up moron, we need to hurry up and get this over with. The faster we take Miss Bitchy Boots to Hiei's body, the faster we can get on with our investigation." Kuwabara was going to press on, but the feel of Maboroshi at his back made him quickly shut his mouth again. 'We'll talk once we're out of enemies' territory.' He decided.

Maboroshi, who usually would have picked up on such a thought, was too busy with her own swirling mass of wonder to notice. 'Grieving. The self-serving bitch is grieving now? Oh she has no idea. I'll show her what true grief is…oh she won't know what hit her…'

* * *

Mkay, that's the end. I have classes tomorrow (Freshie year in college, OMG!) Lol- I know, I'm a reject- but I kinda feel like writing the next half. Hopefully it didn't suck too much. Reviews? Nice ones? I hate bashers; I got one and I think that's when I started being like "well, maybe its not so worth it".Wow, long rant for the end. Anyway, thanks for reading! =)


End file.
